


Control Freak

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hermione's Secretly Into It, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Luna's Kinky, Maybe A Little Plot, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Stress Relief, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Pansy sends Hermione somewhere to learn to relax. Hermione gets a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	Control Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. This escalates quickly into straight up pornography. You have been advised. 
> 
> I have not edited, but I think it's good.
> 
> These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely created this smutty situation. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione looked at the card in her hand. The corners had started to bend, but the card itself was still sturdy. The shimmering purple address was barely visible against the blue paper. She was still unsure as to whether this was a good idea. It had come from Pansy Parkinson after all. Her ideas were always terrible or brilliant. She just hoped this wasn’t one of the terrible ones.   
She walked down the quiet lane, her short heels clacking softly on the cobblestones. A cool wind tugged at her coat as she moved quickly through the ever darkening evening. Spring was slowly approaching, but winter was holding on for the moment.   
She came upon the address much quicker than she anticipated. Hesitating just outside the little wrought iron gate, she steeled her nerves and gathered up the old Gryffindor courage. Trying to rouse the strength to take a few more steps, she breathed deeply and thought about what had brought her here in the first place.   
Pansy called her a control freak. They had started a magazine together as a side project. It quickly took off and grew in popularity thanks to their wit and the accuracy of their information. As the magazine grew, so did Hermione’s need to keep it to a certain standard. Pansy told her that if she didn’t learn to relax, she would sell her share. “Here, darling,” Pansy had pressed the card into her hand and stepped back to inspect her manicure. “You need to give up control for just a little while so that you can truly relax and enjoy life. Trust me. This will help.”   
A couple strolled by, giggling together quietly. The sound drew Hermione from her thoughts and back to the situation at hand. She took a deep breath, opened the gate, and strode confidently to the front door of the little cottage. Before she could change her mind, she knocked rapidly on the heavy, wooden door.   
She had expected a lot of things. The person that greeted her was not one of those things. Bright, dreamy eyes lit up as recognition dawned on the woman’s face. “Luna?” Hermione sputtered.  
“Oh, hello Hermione,” Luna smiled softly. “I knew you were coming. I could hear the wrackspurts chittering as you made your way up the lane.” She seemed to be staring around Hermione’s head. “You seem to have a good deal more than usual nesting in your head. What’s bothering you?” She looked Hermione over, as she stood there trying to figure out what was going on. Spotting the card in Hermione’s hand, Luna cocked her head to the side, her smile widening a fraction. “I see why you’re here. It’s very convenient for you that I’m free this evening. Do come in.” She stepped forward and put her hand on the small of Hermione’s back, ushering her inside.   
She led Hermione to a cozy kitchen and gestured for her to have a seat while she served tea.”I’m sorry, Luna,” Hermione started, “I don’t quite understand. Pansy gave me this card and told me to come here to learn to relax. Do you teach meditation or something?”   
Luna laughed softly, “Something like that I suppose.” Her voice was soft and musical. “What I teach here is discipline. You have to learn your own limitations and learn how to get beyond society's constraints so that you can truly enjoy yourself.”   
Hermione had no idea what Luna was talking about, but she never really did anyways. “Look, Luna. Thank you for the tea, but I’m afraid that this might not be for me. I should probably head home.”  
“How do you know it isn’t for you if you haven’t tried it,” Luna asked softly. “You don’t even know what it is.” She walked behind Hermione and started slowly rubbing her shoulders. “You give me one session. We’ll see if it’s for you. What could it hurt to try?”  
Hermione considered for a moment, enjoying the shoulder massage. “I suppose I could try.” If it was nice as the little massage, then it couldn’t be that bad. Could it?  
“Wonderful,” Luna hummed as she moved up Hermione’s neck. “Close your eyes and try to relax. I need you to be calm and focused.” Hermione did as asked, her eyes closed as she listened to the soft sound of her own breathing. “Now I do have some rules. We have to agree upon them before moving forward.”  
“Okay,” Hermione whispered. What type of massage therapy needed rules? Maybe it was a deep tissue massage or something that could be painful.  
“Rule number one,” Luna chimed, “You have to be honest with me at all times. If you don’t like something, I need to know. If you’re uncomfortable, I need to know. I’m aware that you’re new to this and I’m very patient, but you have to be honest for this to work. Do you agree?”  
Hermione thought for a moment. This was a little unusual, even for Luna. But if it made her feel better, then sure. “Yes, I agree.”  
“Brilliant,” Luna beamed. “Rule number two. You must follow my instructions. This is for your safety and for your pleasure. I won’t ask you to do anything that I think you’ll be uncomfortable with, but if I should be wrong you must immediately use the safeword.”  
“Safeword?” Hermione asked, feeling confused. This was definitely becoming more than a little unusual.   
“Sometimes, people say no when they mean yes. So, we use other words to indicate stopping. I like to keep it simple. Green to go. Yellow to slow down. And red to stop. Just remember that red stops everything. We will be finished for the session with red. That’s rule three. Are we clear?”   
Hermione tilted her head back to look at Luna, she smiled serenely down at her. She waited quietly while Hermione thought about it. ‘I’m definitely missing something here,’ Hermione thought. ‘Pansy’s right. I do need to relax.’ “We are clear,” Hermione said. “Or green, I suppose.”   
Luna stepped back, clapping her hands together. “Wonderful. Let’s get started.” She took Hermione’s hand and led her down a hallway. When she opened the door, Hermione was surprised to see a large four-poster bed. It didn’t appear to have blankets, just a soft looking sheet. ‘Maybe the blankets are in the trunk,’ thought Hermione. Luna stepped behind the door and picked up a large, fluffy towel. Handing it to Hermione, she smiled dreamily, “I’ve found that some people are less modest when they have something to cover themselves. I will be right back. I’d like you to undress and lie on the bed while I’m gone.”  
She shut the door behind her, leaving a confused Hermione to stare at the towel. “Well,” Hermione said to herself, “I said I’d try it and I won’t go back on my word.” She undressed quickly, folding her clothing and placing it neatly on a dresser near the bed. Wrapping the soft towel around her, she climbed up into the middle of the bed. It was soft and comfortable as she lay on her stomach. She stretched her arms out to the sides, enjoying the way the soft sheet felt against her skin.  
The door clicked open and shut as Hermione lay there waiting. She felt the bed dip down and assumed it was Luna. Soft hands caressed her upper back and shoulders briefly before gathering her hair into a loose braid. Luna tugged gently on the braid and Hermione lifted her head. “Good girl,” Luna cooed. She slipped a blind fold over Hermione’s eyes. “This will help you feel more.” She ran her hand down Hermione’s arm. “Are you more comfortable like this or on your back?”  
“This is comfortable,” Hermione murmured. She was a little curious as to what type of massage she’d get if she was lying on her back.  
“Good,” Luna crooned. “Let’s begin.” She placed a soft cuff around each of Hermione’s wrists and moved to cuff her ankles. When Hermione started to protest, she shushed her and smacked her sharply on the thigh. “You will not speak unless spoken to. The only time you may speak out of turn is to say a safeword. Are we clear?”  
The harshly spoken words seemed so foreign coming from Luna. Hermione was perplexed and could only answer with a soft, “Yes?”  
Another sharp slap on the thigh, this one drawing a yelp from Hermione. “You will address me as Mistress.”  
“Yes, Mistress,” Hermione had quickly realised that this was not a standard massage. Pansy was an asshole.  
Luna rubbed Hermione’s leg where she had slapped it, “That’s a good girl.” She pulled the towel down to the top of Hermione’s bum. “When you’re good and behave, I’ll give you treats. If you misbehave, you’ll get a proper spanking. Are we clear?”  
Hermione thought about Luna spanking her and was mildly embarrassed when she felt her pussy clench. “Yes, Mistress.”   
Luna poured some oil into her palm and rubbed her hands together before massaging it into Hermione’s back and shoulders. Hemone lost track of time as her back was pressed and kneaded. Her neck popped for the first time in ages and she relaxed into the touch. She stiffened a bit as the towel was removed from her waist entirely, but relaxed as the massage continued down across her bum. She had never had anyone touch her in such a way. As slender fingers slipped between her legs, she gasped in surprise and tried to move, pulling on her restraints. “Hey,” she called out as a finger slipped inside of her.   
A sharp smack hit the bottom of her ass. “Pity,” Luna tutted. “You were being so good.” She practically purred as she started spanking Hermione’s ass. One hand on the base of her back while the other smacked a staccato rhythm on her ass cheeks.   
Hermione cries of protest quickly turned to moans when Luna shoved her fingers back between her legs. “Oh my goodness,” she said cheerily. “You’re so wet, Hermione. Is this all for me? Or do you want some?” She removed her fingers and slid them into Hermione’s mouth. “Suck it like a good little slut for me and I’ll give you a present.”   
Hermione surprised herself by sucking her juices from Luna’s fingers. “You are such a good girl,” Luna praised. “So good and so beautiful.” Her singsong voice echoed around Hermione. She slid her fingers back between Hermione’s legs and pumped them in and out a few times, getting them wet and moving to caress her clit. She rubbed steadily, slowly increasing the pressure until Hermione was humping her hand trying to create more friction. “Do you want to cum?”  
“Yes, Mistress. Please,” Hermione begged. She was so close and needed it so much, but she had never cum without penetration before and didn't know if she could. Luna rubbed faster and pulled her hand away. Angling Hermione’s hips up, she started lightly smacking her clit.   
“Now,” Luna commanded in her soft yet strong voice. “Cum.” Hermione came undone, her orgasm rushing over her in a small wave. Her hips were still slowly rolling against Luna’s hand as she came down. “That was so beautiful,” Luna cooed, using her free hand to rub Hermione’s back. “You’re such a good girl. So beautiful.” She undid the straps on Hermione’s wrists and ankles. “Now roll over.”  
Hermione did as she was told with a soft, “Yes, Mistress.” Her limbs were still fluid as Luna strapped her back down, her legs spread wide and breasts on display.   
“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Luna spoke softly from further down the bed. Warm fingers caressed her slick folds, spreading her open. She moaned loudly as a warm, slick tongue lapped across her throbbing clit. Luna licked and sucked, dipping her tongue into Hermione before going back to lavish attention on her clit. She slipped her fingers back into Hermione, angling upwards as she finger fucked her roughly. “Cum for me,” she hissed before she sucked Hermione’s clit between her lips.   
Hermione came with a scream as she squirted on Luna’s chin and onto the bed sheet. It felt like it went on forever. Her hips pumped up and Luna sucked furiously on her clit, milking every last drop of her orgasm out.   
It took several moments for Hermione to come back to herself. As she did, she realised that she was loose and the blindfold was gone. Luna was lying nude next to her, grinning at her. “That was amazing,” Hermione beamed. “Um, Mistress.”  
Luna’s grin grew even broader. “You don’t have to call me that anymore. I just wanted to see if you would. It’s a fantasy I’ve had since Hogwart’s.” She blushed a little at her admission. “It was just supposed to be a massage, but you looked so beautiful I decided to push my luck.”   
“Are you serious?” Hermione scoffed. “You asshole.” She lunged at Luna, pinning her down before she could escape. “You’re going to pay for that,” she said as she slid down Luna’s body.   
Luna cried out, her soft voice strained as Hermione licked a hot stripe between her legs. As she started to devour Luna’s soft flesh, milking so many glorious noises from the depraved woman, Hermione thought that this was definitely one of Pansy’s brilliant ideas.


End file.
